The Princess and the Chat
by Starsontheshore
Summary: Drabble/Oneshot Collection for Marichat May. Prompt 18: Stargazing
1. Cat Tendencies

Hey guys! Wow it's been a while since I posted anything on here. Don't worry I'm not dead, just really busy.

On tumblr, me and my friend found out it was Marichat May, so we decided to split the prompts between us and participate! Her tumblr username is babywerepurrfect, so go check out the rest of the story on there! You can also find us on AO3 under the same story title.

This is a collection of drabbles that may end up becoming oneshots.

* * *

 **Prompt 1: Cat Tendencies**

Marinette always knew that Chat Noir had some weird habits. Whether it be purring at her when she was in her superhero persona, to leaving small presents on her bed in her civilian house, she always expected something different when being around him. But this was too much, and it was driving her insane.

"Will you stop that?" She asked tightly holding onto her pencil as she tried to finish up a drawing. "You've been making those noises for the past 10 minutes."

The clicking noises abruptly stopped and Chat gave her a wounded look from the perch he was sitting on. His bright green eyes pierced into hers and his lips turned into a slight frown.

"Why are you even doing that?" She asked exasperated at the pouting cat.

"It's staring at me!" He pointed at the trilling white dove outside her window.

Marinette debating on throwing him out the window when he started clicking at the bird again. Surely his cat-like reflexes would stop him from being hurt too much, right?

Damn cats.


	2. Denial

This chapter was written by ladynoirgarbage. You can find her AO3 account on my profile. I update the story on odd days, and she does on even days.

And please give us your feedback on what you might want to see, or your thoughts in general. We love reviews.

* * *

 **Prompt 2: Denial**

"Chat Noir!" Marinette said with a smile. "What brings you around?"

"Well I heard from a certain super blogger that your parents' bakery has the best treats around."

"Super blogger, huh? I'm sure Alya will love that title."

"Well it's basically true."

Marinette gave a small giggle, "Would you like to come in?"

"Do you often invite random boys into your room at 10 at night?"

"You don't count as a boy."

"Hey!"

Chat tried his best to sound offended but in all honesty, he loved seeing this side of Marinette. The sassy, clumsy girl that sat behind him in homeroom. He didn't get to see this side of her as Adrien.

"Would you like cookies, cupcakes, or macaroons?"

"Yes."

"I- what? Chat, that was an 'or' question."

"But I want to try all of them," he smiled widely and she put her hands on his hips. He cleared his throat, "I don't really get much sweets at home."

"Fine, Kitty. I'll be back."

She was gone for a total of five minutes before she was returning with a plate, no a platter of sweets for the two of them. He was in awe as he looked at the colorful desserts.

"Princess, I didn't expect this much!"

"I didn't know what you'd like. So there are chocolate chip cookies, butterscotch cookies, peanut butter cupcakes, cherry cakes, and a bunch of different macaroons. Bon appetite!"

The two of them dug into their sweets as they talked. Marinette discovered that his father had him on a very strict diet and that was the reason he didn't get much sweets at home. She told him to come by the bakery anytime he wanted, making sure to emphasize that he didn't have to just come to her balcony for treats. He hugged her for that comment. They spent most of the night telling each other stories and laughing and Marinette felt a weird warm feeling pit itself in her chest. She was laughed before she caught a glimpse of the time. Chat seemed to have the same thought.

"Oh wow! Time flies huh, Princess?"

"I guess it does," she mused. "I'll see you out."

They climbed to the balcony and Chat stretched, "Thank you, Princess."

"Question."

"What's that?"

"If I'm a princess, do you fancy yourself a prince?"

"On the contrary," he said, getting down on one knee. "I am your most humble knight. Always protecting his princess."

"Oh," she felt her cheeks start to warm up.

He stood to his feet again, stepping closer to her, "I had a nice time tonight."

"I did too. You should come hang out more often," more heat reached her cheeks.

"I think I might," he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Good night, Princess."

He jumped from her balcony to the roof above, running across them until she could no longer see him.

"Good night, Chaton," she sighed.

Tikki floated away from her hiding spot and perched herself on Marinette's shoulder. She stared in the same direction Marinette did, the last place she saw Chat. Tikki almost smirked.

"Are you falling for the alley cat?" The kwami joked.

"What? No! I, um," she paused. "He wanted some sweets from the bakery. We're friends."

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are friends. Marinette and Chat didn't know each other before a few nights ago."

Marinette blushed harder, "Shush, Tikki."

Tikki giggled and they returned back into Marinette's room. She got ready for bed and as she laid in bed, she stared at her ceiling for a while. Was she falling for the alley cat? She shook her head before rolling over and closing her eyes. A wide smile and green eyes flashed in her mind and she realized they weren't Adrien's. She tensed.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki asked, softly.

"I'm not in love with Chat," she said out loud.

"Marinette."

"I'm sorry, Tikki. Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll be fine."

She heard Tikki give a small sigh and she was soon asleep. She gripped at the nothingness at her sides as she let her denial dissolve.

 _She was falling for the damn alley cat._


	3. Injury

Review are appreciated!

* * *

Marinette always knew she was clumsy. She had tripped over way too many cakes at the bakery for it to be just an accident and no matter how hard she tried she always ended up breaking something.

Today's something happened to be her arm.

'Maybe skateboarding wasn't the best idea,' she thought as she lay unmoving on the floor, the pieces of her once intact skateboard scattered around her. Some people looked down at her warily, but none stopped to help. Slowly she sat up, holding her head with her non broken arm. Nausea was kicking in and she had no desire to throw up in the middle of a skate park.

She pulled out her phone and debated on calling either Alya or her mom, deciding the pros and cons between the two, when a voice from behind her called out.

"What happened?" She turned around to see Chat Noir crouching next to the pieces of her skateboard. She vaguely wondered what he was doing there since there had been no reports of an akuma attack recently.

"Oh you know, I tried picking up a new hobby," she said shrugging her shoulder, "It was going great until I tripped over that rock."

She pointed at a round unassuming pebble that should have been way too small to cause any serious damage. Yet here she was. On the dirty floor with a broken arm and a flirty cat.

"We should probably get you to a hospital," Chat grabbed her waist and slowly lifted her to her feet.

Marinette lay her head on Chat's shoulder and wrapped her good arm around his neck, "Well we should probably get going kitty."

Chat chuckled and lifted her bridal style, "As you command, my Princess."


	4. Protective Chat

Ladynoirgarbage: Hi, guys. Super sorry this is late! I've been crazy busy today. But it's up before midnight in my time zone! Hope you like it and I'm super sorry it's hella short.

Thank you to CursedRedRose, Yoko89, Star-The-Writer, and MiraculousLadyubgFan995 for reviewing. We love you guys!

As always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Chat wasn't watching Marinette walk home, not necessarily.

Except that he definitely was.

She had left Alya's house pretty late when he was running around on patrol. It had been his night to solo patrol and he wanted to make sure she got home safe. He was the night (or so he had deemed himself) but he was pretty sure Marinette knew he was following her. They were about four blocks away from the bakery when a man came out of the alleyway, pointing a weapon at Marinette. Chat's heart sped up and she backed away from the robber. He jumped toward the alley and jumped next to the robber, kicking the gun out of his hand. He picked up Marinette bridal style and ran across the rooftops until he landed on her balcony.

"Are you alright, Princess?" He asked, frantically.

"I'm fine, Chat," she crossed her arms knowingly. "How'd you get there so quickly?"

"I, um," his ears drooped.

She smiled widely, "I know you were following me."

"I'm sorry. It was late and I-"

"It's okay."

"R-really?" He looked hopeful.

"Yeah, I appreciate it."

"Oh um. Okay."

"However, if I don't walk through the front door, my parents might suspect something. Mind taking me down from here?"

"Oh! Of course!"

He scooped her up again and jumped down in front of the bakery door. She brushed herself off and straightened her back. She smirked before leaning forward. Chat's eyes grew wide and she pressed her lips to his cheek. She stepped away and towards the door.

"Thanks again, Kitty."

She opened and shut the door, giggling at the blush that flooded Chat's entire face.


	5. Protective Marinette

Thank you to our reviewers: Yoko89, MiraculousLadybugFan995, Joganlover97, and Momijifan Low-ki. You guys are the best and we love you. Seriously.

This could have worked for Day 3 too, but I like where it is now. We hope you guys like it too!

Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

 **Prompt 5: Protective Marinette**

Chat groaned as he rested on top of the tree branch. There had been an akuma attack earlier that day that ended with disaster and he was in no mood to go home and see his father again. His head was pounding, his ribs felt bruised, and all he wanted was a nap. He was too tired to move, and unfortunately, trees weren't the most comfortable of materials.

Just as he was beginning to doze off on the treetops, a voice from below interrupted his nap.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Chat slowly opened one eye and peered down. Bright blue pigtails invaded his vision.

"Oh hello Princess," he tried smiling, but it came out more as a grimace as he tried to sit up, "Fine day isn't it?"

Marinette put one hand on her hip and quirked an eyebrow, "I know cats love getting stuck on trees, but I didn't think you cared for them much. Especially considering how many birds there are up there."

"Birds?"

"Yeah, you're allergic to feathers aren't you?"

Chat slowly nodded as he vaguely wondered how she knew this, since couldn't remember telling her about his condition.

"Well, come on down then. Let's go get ice cream or something. It's a beautiful day to walk around the park for a bit."

Chat mentally groaned at the thought of walking even more. He grabbed the right side of his chest and slowly lowered himself off the tree.

"Where to first?" He asked, letting go of his side.

Marinette's eyes narrowed as she walked closer to him. Her right hand feathered over the area he had just been holding. "What happened here?"

"Don't worry about it," He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "A little bruise on the job. It doesn't even hurt that much."

Marinette's gaze became even deadlier, "Don't lie to me. I can tell that you can barely move right now."

Chat winced at her tone, "Well…"

"Stop," Marinette put her hand up, "Let sit down somewhere before we make it worse."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to a bench. After forcing him to lay on it, she sat down next to his head and started smoothing his hair.

"Go to bed. You'll feel better when you wake up."

Chat grinned at Marinette before closing his eyes.

"Love you Princess," He whispered.

Marinette's hand stopped moving for a second before starting up again.

"Love you too kitty."


	6. I like someone else

This is hella fluff. Have fun.

Thanks to our reviewers MomijiFan Low-Ki and CursedRedRose. As always, you guys are awesome.

Reviews are loved and cherished!

* * *

The kiss wasn't supposed happen. It was an accident. But the blush on Marinette's face made it a little bit worth it.

"Marinette, I'm so sorry."

"It's um. It's okay," Marinette blinked. "I think."

"You think? "

"I was trying to decide if I liked it."

"Oh," Chat felt his cheeks redden.

They sat in silence for a few moments, "Chat, why'd you kiss me?"

"I don't know, honestly."

"Talk to me. I know when something's bothering you."

"I'm just really confused right now."

"How so?"

"I love Ladybug. Completely totally so deep in love with my Lady," Chat looks to his gloved hands and Marinette's eyes grew wide. "But then there's you."

She had always thought Chat was just flirting because he could, she never thought. Never realized that he might actually be in love with her. Both sides of her?

"Me?" She almost squeaked.

"Yeah. I mean, you're smart, pretty, brave, determined, you aren't afraid to stand up for what you believe in. You're so incredibly talented that it's hard not to fall in love with you."

"Yeah, tell Adrien that," she mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing," she leaned forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, "Chat, you're all of those things too. You're awesome and brave. You always risk your life for Ladybug and you're so funny."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

She smiled, briefly touching his nose and he gave a small smile.

"Mari, can I... Can I kiss you again?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"I like someone else."

"So do I."

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Recently Marinette had been thinking about kissing Chat. Been thinking about it a lot, honestly. She nodded.

"Okay."

He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She gently ran her hands through his hair, scratching at his head. He leaned further into the kiss and reached to grab the back of her neck to keep her close. He lost track of how long they'd been kissing. He wanted to keep kissing her until he couldn't breathe. He actually needed to do that now. Leaning back, he opened his eyes to find her flushed and her eyes glassy when she opened them. I did that, he thought smugly.

"Thanks, Princess."

"You can um," she stuttered, slightly. "You can kiss me like that anytime you want."

"But you like somebody else."

"I like the way you kiss me. And the way you look at me."

"How do I look at you?"

"Like you care, like you love me."

"I do care about you."

"But you love Ladybug."

"I can love you too."

She paused for a second, playing with her own fingers, "I think. I think I could love you too."

Chat smiled widely before leaning forward to kiss his Princess again.


	7. Adrien's Poster

Thank you to our reviewers CursedRedRose, Yoko89, MomijiFan Low-Ki, and Blacksmith. Your constant reviews brighten our days.

As always, reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Really this whole mess was Alya and Adrien's fault. Why did Adrien have to look so adorably and cute in his white t-shirt? The sunlight framed his beautiful hair and created a halo effect, making him look like the angel he was. The t-shirt showing off his toned biceps. His beautiful lips were quirked up into a half smile that would have made even the devil melt.

It would truly have been a great present.

If only that damn cat Chat Noir wasn't here to ruin it.

"How have I never noticed all the posters you own of this kid?" Chat had the biggest shit eating grin on his face as he pointed to the collage on her wall.

Marinette turned red and punched him on the shoulder. "Leave me alone. We all have celebrity crushes."

"Don't you go to school with him? How is he a celebrity?"

Marinette paused, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "…How do you know that?"

Chat awkwardly cleared his throat, "You know- I've seen you -In the school. With your classmates?"

Marinette stared at him, "What?"

"Anyways. I see you're a big fan. I think you need a few more posters."

"Don't change the topic. Have you been following me to school?"

Chat looked faintly relieved, "Oh yeah, you know, I see you going to school when I patrol."

Marinette nodded unbelievably, "I see. And what about your school? Don't you have school the same time I do?"

Chat froze and gave a high pitched laugh. "Oh well would you look at the time. I have to go!" He mussed up his hair and jumped for the window. "See you later Princess!"

Marinette stared at the spot he jumped off in confusion, "What just happened?"

She was so preoccupied with thinking about Chat that she totally forgot about Adrien's new poster.

It wasn't until she got back home from school the next day and found 15 new posters plastered on her wall with a post-it of a black cat scribbled on it that she remembered what the conversation yesterday was originally even about.

" _That damn cat."_


	8. Dancing

Holy crap, we got so many reviews last chapter. We love you all so much, your support makes it easier for us to write. Thanks a bunch to CursedRedRose, MomijiFan Low-Ki, AmyNChan, Diana Huntress Pines, MiraculousLadybugFan995, Yoko89, and KiannaCat.

Reviews are our fuel!

* * *

This was stupid, Marinette thought. I don't even want to be here.

It was Alya's idea. It always was, wasn't it? She gave a mental eye roll at her innermonologue. They were at a ball, well kind of a ball. It was a formal party held by some company that Marinette didn't recall the name of. Alya was so excited for it so of course Marinette had been excited too. Alya had found this one shoulder strapped, shimmering deep green dress that reached her ankles. She looked beautiful, Nino had agreed when he saw her. Marinette on the other hand was wearing a halter-topped, deep teal mermaid dress. She gave a sigh as another boy walked up to her.

"Would you-"

"Thanks, but no thanks."

The boy looked almost shocked at her immediate refusal, "I. Oh."

"Oh I'm sorry. That was rude. I was kind of dragged here by my friend. But you should be having fun so you shouldn't dance with a girl who doesn't want to be here."

He nodded, giving her a small smile before walking away. Marinette looked around for Alya to find her dancing around with a boy with glasses. She looked closer to find it to be the boy she had came with. She briefly wondered if Adrien was here before remembering that his father and him were in Rome for the weekend. She gave another sigh.

"Now, Princess, you should be enjoying the party," a voice came up behind her.

"Chat?" She asked, slightly shocked. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"A friend asked me to come."

"Alya invited me to come," she agreed.

"Why are you not enjoying yourself?"

Marinette gave a slight smirk, "Maybe I was waiting for someone interesting to show up."

"Well, Princess. It's a good thing I have just arrived."

"Yeah, you can provide some entertainment while I wait for them."

Chat blinked at her as she burst into laughter. He smiled as he realized she was joking.

"Princess has jokes, I see."

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "Your face was priceless."

"Yeah, yeah," he dismissed. "Would you like me to stay with you?"

"Actually yes. I'm horribly bored and you are actually pretty good company."

Chat felt pride course through his chest and he leaned against the wall next to her. They talked as

they watched the dancers dance around. Marinette watched them with almost childlike glee, the dresses were all so amazing.

"Purrhaps you would like to dance?"

"I've got two left feet, Kitty."

"Well I've got two right feet, we'll balance each other out."

She snorted, "Okay, fine. But when I trip you and we fall, don't blame me."

He offered her his hand and led her out to the dance floor. He hesitantly put a hand on her waist and she put a hand on his shoulder. He led her along the dance floor as Marinette watched her own feet.

"I won't let you trip and fall," he promised. "I'll cat-ch you."

She looked up to meet his green cat eyes and smiled. She then glanced around the room to find the dancers to have all stopped. A blush invaded her pale cheeks.

"Chat, I think people are staring at us."

"Oh contrare, Marinette. They're staring at you."

That comment made her blush harder and she let Chat lead her around the dance floor. The song ended and the people around them clapped. It made Marinette feel like she was in one of those old time movies when the girl and the prince danced while the crowd danced, applauding when they had finished. She wanted to bow. She did when she saw Chat do so, giggling as she straightened back out. She made eye contact with Alya, seeing her start to step toward them.

"Come on, hurry."

She pulled on his hand and quickly left the ballroom. They went up some steps and ended up on a balcony looking down at the dancers. Marinette watched her friend dancing with Nino again. She'd have to remember to bake Nino a thank you treat for keeping Alya off her tail for the night.

"Did I get the chance to tell you look absolutely stunning in that dress?"

"You did not, but thank you. You look very nice in your suit. What brand is that?"

"The Agreste brand."

"Only the best for Paris' best superhero, right?"

"Second best," Chat disagreed.

"Ladybug would be a heroine. You're her hero, Kitty."

He smiled, grateful at her words, "Are you having a good time now, Princess?"

"I've noticed that I always have a good time when you're around, Kitty."

"Well I'm glad because I always have a good time when you're around too."

"Good, I'm glad."

Marinette leaned against the railing. Chat stood beside her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She smiled, finding herself happy Alya had dragged her to that stupid ball in the first place.


	9. Movie Night

Thank you to Yoko89, AmyNChan, and MomijiFan Low-Ki, we love your continued support for our story.

Just a heads up, you might not be getting a chapter tomorrow. I (starsontheshore) will be heading out of town so I won't be able to upload ladynoirgarbage's chapter on here. It will be up on AO3 so if you really want to read it, go check it out there!

As always reviews are appreciated!

* * *

"Thumbelina!"

"Aristocats!"

"Thumbelina!"

"Aristocats!"

"Thumbelina!"

"Aristocats!"

Marinette was ready to pull out her hair, "Thumbelina is so much better! There are singing toads!"

"Yeah, well Aristocats has singing cats. Nothing is better than singing cats."

Marinette gave him a flat look. "I deal with enough singing cats on a daily basis. I don't want to listen to more when I'm supposed to be _relaxing_."

Chat gave her a toothy grin, " _Everybody wants to be a cat."_

Marinette groaned, "Chat stop-"

" _Because a cat's the only cat who know where it's at-"_

"Chat no."

"Chat yes. _Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat."_

"If you don't stop I'm going to start singing too." Marinette threatened.

Chat's grin only got bigger before he started belting out the words louder than before.

" _CAUSE EVERYTHING IS OBSOLETE."_

"Ugh. _THE SCRUBBINGS AND THE WASHINGS, THE NOSES WITH THE DRIPPINGS-"_

" _A SQUARE WITH A HORN-"_

" _AND THE SOAPS ALWAYS BOILING-"_

" _MAKES YOU WISH YOU WEREN'T BORN-"_

" _THE PANES AND THE WINDOWS FALLING WITH- WITH-_ I DON'T REMEMBER THE REST. CHAT STOP." Marinette panted her face completely red. The room became completely silent.

Marinette and Chat stared at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

"You're so bad at singing-"

"I can't believe you forgot the words-"

"That was terrible-"

"I can't believe you forgot the words!"

Marinette slapped Chat's shoulder, "Yeah, well I haven't actually seen the movie in years. I'm surprised I still remembered some of it."

Chat threw his arm around her shoulder, "Well, if we watch Aristocats I won't make fun of you for not knowing any lyrics."

' _Too close,'_ Marinette thought as her cheeks flushed. She could feel his minty breath on her neck, ' _Tooclosetooclose.'_

She grabbed at the pile of chocolate chip cookies next to her and shoved one in Chat's mouth, lightly pushing him away.

"Let's just watch Mulan instead. It's always my go to movie." Marinette got up hoping she wasn't as red as she felt. She padded towards her DVD collection looked for the movie.

Chat continued munching on his cookie, "Hopefully you don't forget the words to this one."

Marinette just threw another cookie at him.


	10. Nightmares

Hey guys! I've been out of town for the past two days, so sorry for the lack of updates. On the bright side today you get 3 (that's right THREE) new chapters. I'll be posting my chapter within the next few hours and then ladynoirgarbage's whenever she's done.

Super thanks to our readers and our amazing fantabulous reviewers: Lolly1o1, Diana Huntress Pines, CursedRedRose, Yoko89, Star-The-Writer, AmyNChan, TeaAndCats, and Momijifan Low-Ki.

As usual, reviews are very appreciated!

* * *

Marinette didn't remember falling asleep. She remembered talking to Tikki and the next moment, she was walking down the sidewalk to her parents bakery. She didn't realize it was dream but she knew she couldn't wait to get some fresh cheesecake. She reached for the door, stopping as she heard a noise.

"Purrincess," Chat sang loudly, attracting her attention.

"Chat?" She turned toward his voice.

"I know a secret."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I know _your_ secret."

Marinette's eyes grew wide, "Wh-what secret?"

"I know you're Ladybug."

"I-I'm not La-Ladybug."

"I know you are. I can't believe I was ever in love with someone like _you_."

"Chat," Marinette cried.

"You're so different. I mean, no wonder no one could guess that you were Ladybug."

"Chat-"

"You're a klutz and you aren't anything like her."

"But I am Ladybug."

"I don't think so."

"But, Chat-"

"You will never be Ladybug. You aren't brave, you aren't courageous, you aren't anything like she

is," Chat said in a deep voice. "You _can't_ be my Ladybug."

"But I am!" Marinette cried. "I am Ladybug!"

"You aren't."

"Chat, stop it!" Tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so disappointed that it's you."

She awoke with a gasp and Tikki sprang up, ready to fight. The thought of the little kwami ready to fight on her own almost made her laugh. Her dream came rushing back to her and she burst into tears again.

"Marinette, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I-I had a dream Chat knew I was Ladybug and he," she took in a shaky breath. "He hated that it was _me_."

"Oh, Marinette," the kwami said, moving to cuddle against her cheek.

"Tikki, what if Ch-Chat hates that it's me?"

"He won't. He loves you, both sides of you."

"But he's in love Ladybug. I can't compete with that."

"You are Ladybug! You were chosen and you're doing an amazing job at it. If he doesn't think you're great in both ways then he's an idiot."

Marinette was quiet for a moment, "Thanks, Tikki."

A sharp knock came from her window and she jumped at the noise. She saw Chat waving at her and she sighed. She opened the trapdoor to find an excited look on Chat's face.

"Princess! I'm glad you're still awake! I-" he stopped when he saw her face. "Marinette, what's wrong?"

The look of concern almost made her start crying again, "I just. Um. I had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd have to be very vague," she said, climbing up to stand on her balcony.

"Try me," he encouraged.

"I dreamt you were disappointed in me."

"Marinette, I could never be disappointed in you. I love you, you're one of my best friends."

"I know that but-"

"There is nothing you could do that would make me disappointed in you, okay? Whatever it is that you think I'd be disappointed in you for, won't happen. I promise."

Tears started to form in her eyes and she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and nuzzled his face into her neck. He didn't know how long she hugged him, but he knew that he wasn't going to be the first one to let go.

"Thanks, Chat," she said, softly.

"I have nightmares too, Princess. I know how it feels."

"What does the great fearless hero of Paris fear?"

"You'd be surprised."

She leaned back with a questioning look on her face, "Do you need to talk?"

"Okay so you know how Ladybug and I haven't revealed our identities to each other?"

"I did not," she mentally rolled her eyes. "But go on."

"Well I fear she wouldn't like the me underneath the mask. I wear two masks and I'm sure she'd like the person under the first mask but I'm not sure about the second mask."

"Who's under the second mask?"

He got quiet, "A very sad, small, insecure boy who just wants to be loved."

She blinked and placed a hand on his cheek, "I would love that boy. I already do."

"Here I am trying to make you feel better and you ended up making me feel better."

"We're both a little broken," she gave him a half smile. "I'm glad you're here. It actually made me feel a lot better.

"I'm glad I could assist, Princess."

"What's the real reason you came over?"

"Oh! I got you a present!"

"Yeah?"

He reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out a small black cat plushie, "So you always have something to remember me by!"

"I already have a trash can, why would I need this?" She deadpanned.

"Princess!"

Marinette laughed loudly and they continued talking until the two of them were talking through yawns. Chat bid her a goodnight with a hug.

"Night, Kitty."

"No more nightmares, Princess."

"I'll try."

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

"Same to you."

He jumped from one roof to the next and disappeared. Marinette went back to bed, letting Tikki cuddle herself in her neck. She found herself being able to fall asleep easily, without anymore nightmares.


	11. I almost lost you

Here's my chapter for today. Thank you to Momijifan Low-Ki. You reviewed superfast and we love you for it.

* * *

It was one of those days. One of those days where everything went wrong. The days where the bad memories came back. The days where no amount of chocolate or sugar could help.

Marinette listlessly sat on her bed staring out her window. The storm raged on outside and part of Marinette wanted to go out on the roof and just lay under the rain.

She closed her eyes and lied back on her bed, trying not to think about anything.

Being Ladybug was hard. She may save people and help the city, but at what cost? Many days she couldn't sleep at night, the thought of not getting to Chat or Alya in time scared her. And what about the other citizens? What if one of them died one day? Would her Ladybug powers bring them back to life?

Flashes of memories ran through her head. _Lady Wifi, Timebreaker, The Pharaoh-_

"Man it's raining cats and dogs out there."

Marinette jumped at the voice and turned towards her desk. Being too lost in thought, she didn't even realize that Chat had snuck into her room through the window.

She managed a weak smile, "Hey. Towels are in the third drawer."

"Thanks Princess!" Chat flashed her a grin and began digging though the dresser for a towel.

"Be careful coming up here in the rain. I don't want you slipping."

"Don't worry babe. I've got nine lives."

Marinette's breathing hitched. _"Which life? I've got nine?"_ She tried holding back a sob as she thought of Timebreaker.

"What's wrong?" Chat's bright green eyes scrutinized her

She wanted to say she was fine. She wanted to say that rainy days just made her upset. But looking at him all she could see was his disappearing body.

"I almost lost you," She whispered.

Chat slowly moved closer to her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I almost lost you," she whispered again, "I don't know what I would do if you disappeared."

"I'm right here." Chat whispered back, grabbing her hand and lightly squeezing it.

"You are now, but you weren't then. I saw you die." Tears silently rolled down her face. She used her unoccupied hand to brush them away. "Please don't die."

She turned to look at him and saw his green eyes looking at her softly.

"Don't worry Marinette. I'm not leaving you," He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, "I know nightmares are scary, but I promise I'm never leaving."

' _It wasn't a dream.'_ She wanted to yell at him. Instead Marinette stifled back another sob as she hugged him, wishing, not for the first time, that she could tell him who she really was.


	12. Sleeptalking

Thanks you to MomijiFan Low-Ki, AmyNChan, Diana Huntress Pines, Yoko89, and our guest reviewer.

Love you guys so much. As always reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Marinette was tapping her fingers on her desk as she tried to think. She was working on English homework and her brain was flat lining. She had hoped that Chat coming over would give her more inspiration for the short story but there was nothing, especially since the hero was passed out on her chaise. She gave a sigh.

"Murr-net," Chat mumbled against the pillow.

"Yes, kitty?" She looked over to find his eyes still closed. "Are you asleep?"

"Don't.. Don't go over there," he mumbled some more.

"Why not?" She asked, rolling her chair closer to him.

"Danger. There's danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"'Kuma."

"But I should go find Ladybug!"

"No! Can't!"

"Why not?"

He stretched his arms out, reaching for the dream version of her, "Always gotta protect the princess."

"Always, huh?" She gave a soft smile.

"Always," his mumbles were quiet until he stopped talking completely.

Marinette reached to run a hand through his hand, "You're always protecting me, Kitty. With and without the mask."

She suddenly was struck with a story idea and she wheeled over to her computer. She typed as much as she could until her eyes were betraying her. She yawned and looked over to Chat, who was still completely passed out. She smiled sleepily and walked over to the chaise. She gently shook him awake.

"Princess?" He blinked his eyes open.

"Yes, Kitty. Come lay in my bed with me. It's more comfortable."

"I fell asleep?"

"Yeah. You've been out for a couple hours."

He rubbed at his eyes, "I'm sorry. I've just been worked real hard this week."

"It's okay. Come cuddle with me in my bed."

"I should go."

"You can stay," she said. "Please stay."

"Okay, Princess."

She led him to her bed and curled up next to him, "Thanks for always protecting me."

"You mean, purr-tecting," he yawned.

"I liked dream you better."

"What?"

"You were talking in your sleep. Said you always had to protect me."

"I do have to protect you. You're the princess."

"Thanks, kitty."

She curled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe in his arms and was able to fall asleep quickly.


	13. Possessive Chat

This is super short, so uh, sorry?

Super thanks to CursedRedRose, AmyNChan, Diana Huntress Pines, MomijiFan Low-ki, saberstorm, and Star. Love you guys!

As always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

"Isn't he the cutest?" Marinette gushed. Chat's left eye twitched in response.

"Look at his cute green eyes," She cooed, "And that face- Ugh. I might just die."

Chat just glared at a corner ignoring everything that was happening around him, while Marinette made cooing noises.

"You're the cutest alley cat I've ever seen aren't you? Aren't you?" Marinette made even more kissy noises at the cat while Chat stared on miserably.

"I thought I was the only cat in your life," he whined, pouting when she ignored him, "He's not even that cute."

Marinette gasped and glared at him, "How could you say that? Look at his face!"

She held up the cat, scratching it under its chin. The cat purred, and Chat swore it gave him a smug look.

"You don't need him! I'm enough!" He responded by giving the cat a stink eye.

"I can love more than one alley cat stupid," Marinette whispered softly.

Unfortunately Chat was too busy hissing at the other feline to notice.


	14. Possessive Marinette

Super thanks to Yoko89, Diana Huntress Pines, AmyNChan, MomijiFan Low-Ki, pinksakura271.

If I forgot anyone I'm super sorry. Fanfiction is being weird and most of the reviews haven't been showing up on the site so I have to sort through the emails.

As always reviews are appreciated. And since we are a day behind, today you'll get two updates! My chapter will be up in a few hours!

* * *

"Chat is so cute!"

"He's so adorable!"

"So hot!"

"So funny!"

Marinette clenched her teeth. She had heard those comments before but nowadays she was getting more annoyed with them. Chat was _hers_. She stopped her own thinking. Was Chat hers? He had said he was but she hasn't even claimed him to be hers. A blush invaded her cheek as she got a not so innocent thought appeared in her mind.

"Hey, girl. You okay?" Alya asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Were you saying something?"

"No, but you were spacing hardcore, girl."

"Sorry. I don't even know where I was," she gave her friend a soft smile. "What are you doing after school?"

"Nino and I are hanging out."

"Oh that's cool!"

They walked out of school together, meeting up with Nino before they parted ways. She walked toward the bakery, taking a turn and walking toward the park. Sitting down on a park bench, she sighed. Why in the world was she so possessive of Chat recently?

"Oh my God, it's Chat Noir!" Someone screamed.

Marinette's heart lifted and she turned quickly toward the noise. Chat waved to the girl who screamed before bounding over to Marinette.

"Princess!"

"Hey, Kitty. What are you doing here?"

"A friend said you seemed a little down."

"No, I'm alright. Just kind of lost in my own head today."

"Chat Noir!" Another girl screamed. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure!" His eyes lit up and he turned to the girl.

Marinette watched with adoration and jealousy at the girl. She knew he didn't get this attention much, the media mostly focused on Ladybug. However, when the girl asked to hug him, that's when she snapped. They hugged and Marinette cleared her throat.

"Chat, Kitty. Are you ready to go?"

"Of course, Princess."

"Princess?" The fangirl asked.

Marinette tugged on Chat's hand and pulled him forward, pressing her lips to his. He was kind of surprised but kissed her back, regardless. The girl huffed and left. Chat leaned back.

"Was that necessary, Princess?"

"Yes," she muttered.

"Awe, did you get jealous?" Chat smirked.

"No!" Marinette blushed. "Maybe a little bit."

"You know I'm yours. You have nothing to worry about."

"Mine," she ran her fingers through his hair.

There was a loud crashing and screams and they jolted away from each other. Chat tapped his chin, thoughtfully.

"Except that. You probably have that to worry about."

"Yeah, that was probably me. Sorry, minou."

"That's okay, Princess. You stay safe and I'll go be your knight in shining armor."

He jumped away and Marinette shook her head with a fond smile. Chat was hers. And it felt good.


	15. Costume Party

Ayyy it's up before midnight! Thanks to MomijiFan Low-Ki and Yoko89 for reviewing! Your names are now in my dictionary because of how often I use it.

Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

"I look ridiculous," Chat pouted and looked down at his paws.

Marinette couldn't control her laughter as she stared at him.

"You have- the bows- pink!" Marinette choked on her laughter and tears started forming in the corners of her eyes.

Chat pouted and stared at the mirror once more. His classic black cat ears were traded for furry white ones. White fur lined his ankles and wrists and he was wearing grey spandex. And around his neck was what had sent Marinette over the edge.

A bright pink bow.

"Why do I have to be a cat? Why can't I be Shang? That way we can match!" He gestured at her Mulan outfit, "Hell, I'd be a great Mushu too!"

Marinette wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a few more giggles, "You were the one that told me Aristocats was your favorite movie. I think you look adorable as Marie."

Chat sighed once more and half-heartedly swatted the bow, "Pink does look good on me doesn't it?"

Marinette grinned and nodded, "We should always keep you in pink. It looks better than the black spandex."

Chat gave her a slight smile, "I knew you were always checking me out."

"Nothing wrong in stating the obvious," Marinette winked at him, causing Chat to laugh.

"Well you look beautiful in your outfit Princess."

Marinette gave another giggled and twirled for him, showing off her pink, blue, and red hanfu. "I hope I don't get caught on anything. It's a big hard to walk in this."

"Don't worry. I'll cat-ch you if you fall, my flower." Chat grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it.

"My cat in shining fur," Marinette deadpanned, lightly kicking him on the shin and moving her hand.

He snorted, "That was pathetic,"

"I know, but we can't all be as punny as you."

Chat preened, "I know, I'm punstoppable."

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Come one, let's get going before your terrible jokes make us even later for Alya's party."

Chat grinned and held out his arm, "Grab on then Princess."


	16. Confessions

Thanks to MomijiFan Low-Ki, AmyNChan, Yoko89, and pinksakura271.

Reviews are still being weird so I might be missing a few who reviewed last chapter. If I forgot you I'm sorry!

Also guys _guys_ we're halfway done with the story!

* * *

Marinette loved Chat.

She wasn't entirely sure when it happened but she realized it when Chat made her promise to stay out of harm's way.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. But I don't want you to get hurt," he said in a thick voice. "I need you well and okay. So please, Princess. Just stay safe."

Marinette had just blinked at him and nodded at the time. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before jumping away. It was a full three minutes before Tikki had pulled her out of the haze and she transformed.

This was a few weeks ago and Marinette had yet to tell him. She was afraid he might not love her back. However she knew it was confirmed as she listened to Chat ramble about Marinette to Ladybug. He had been doing this more and more often.

"She's just so sweet, Ladybug. And she's got these blue eyes and I love getting lost in. She always brings me treats from her parents bakery and she's just kind of perfect."

He sighed dreamily and Marinette smiled lovingly at him. It also hit her that he had missed an

opportunity to pun.

"You're so in love that you missed an op-pur-tunity to pun."

Chat blinked for a second, moving a hand over his mouth to cover his gasp, "I did! I'm a disgrace."

Ladybug snorted, "I never thought I'd see the day that Chat Noir would miss the perfect moment to pun."

"That's the thing, Bug. I kind of lose the rest of my coherent thoughts after they turn to Marinette."

"Have you told her yet?"

"No," his ears drooped. "I haven't told her quite yet."

"Why not?"

"I'm kind of scared, honestly."

"You think she doesn't feel the same way," she frowned.

"No, I'm pretty sure she does. It's just," he paused. "I'm bad luck and you and I have an arch-nemesis.

I don't want to get her hurt or taken because she's associated with me. I don't want her family getting hurt either."

"Her family?" Ladybug had to fight against a choked up throat.

"Yeah, her parents are _amazing_. They're like the family I didn't really get to have. My father.. Well he's distant and my mother disappeared when I was young."

Marinette knew this, he had told her once before. Ladybug, however, did not know about his family, "Chat…"

"It's okay, Bug. I've got her family now and they're better than anything I could have ever asked for."

"Her parents know she hangs out with a superhero?"

"Yeah! They're super cool about it, which is kind of odd but we don't question it. I just have to tell

them when I'm there because I always sneak onto her balcony and in through the window."

"Just like a stray cat," she teased.

"You're so mean."

Ladybug laughed loudly and he smiled. She spoke again, "you should tell her soon."

"I will! I just. I'm not sure how."

"It's three words, chaton."

"I meeeeean," he stretched out the word, causing Ladybug to giggle at him. "That I want it to be amazing and memorable because she deserves that. She deserves so much more than I could give her."

"Hey, you're pretty amazing too. You know that, right?"

"I know. But she's just kind of purrfect."

"I'm sure she probably thinks the same about you."

"Really?!" He said, excitedly. "You think so?!"

"I know so. She's told me."

"Wow."

Chat stared up at the night sky and Ladybug watched his tail twitch happily, "We can end patrol early so you can go tell her. I think it's pretty quiet."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "Go get your girl."

"Okay! I have the most purrfect idea too."

"You're never going to miss that one again, are you?"

"No way! That would be _cat_ astrophic!"

"Oh shut up and go away."

"Goodnight, Ladybug!" He laughed as he bounded from one building to the next.

"Night, Chat," she smiled before standing and yo-yoing her way toward her own house.

She landed on the balcony and detransformed. Tikki escaped through the window to go find herself some cookies after hugging Marinette's cheek, wishing her luck. She wasn't trying to make it obvious but she was waiting for Chat. She knew he was coming, after all. She strummed her fingers against the railing of her balcony. She sighed. What was taking him so long? About twenty minutes later, she saw Chat bounding toward her roof. She felt her heart pick up speed as he grew closer.

"Oh good, Princess! You're already out here!"

"I was waiting in case a certain cat boy decided to show up tonight."

He beamed, "can I take you somewhere?"

"Like where?"

"It's a surprise," he jumped on his heels slightly. "Marinette-"

"I love you," she blurted out, blush filling her full face.

His ears drooped in slight disappointment but his eyes remained excited, "I love you too."

"Then why did your eyes droop a little bit?"

"I kind of had this whole thing planned out," he rubbed at the back of his neck, giving a slight laugh.

"I was going to take you to the lock bridge and tell you that I love you. And if it was okay with you, we were going to place a lock there together."

"W-we can still do that! I just. I kind of got excited."

"Did Ladybug come tell you about our conversation?" He placed a hand to his forehead. "She did, didn't she? Ugh, she sucks."

"No! I-I mean, kind of?" Marinette fumbled for words. _God, she did suck_ , she thought, "she just said to wait out here for you and that you had big news for me so um. I-I waited."

"And you kind of assumed it was me confessing my undying love for you?" He smirked.

"Undying love, huh?" She smirked back.

His eyes grew wide, "Oh did I actually say that? Um. I-"

"Kitty, just take me to the lock bridge, would you?"

"Of course, Princess."

When they arrived at the lock bridge, Chat produced a lock. Marinette punched him in the arm for the green and black paw print that was on it, but kissed him when she saw the pink heart. They placed the lock on the bridge together and Chat hugged her close to him.

"I love you, Kitty," she said.

"I love you, Princess," he returned, murmuring it into her hair.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" She blurted.

"What?" He spurted, pulling back at arm's length

"I-I mean. We're already basically dating. And we put a lock on the bridge and-"

"Mari, I would love to be your boyfriend. You've just kind of beaten me to the punch on two things tonight."

She giggled, "Sorry, kitty."

"It's okay, Princess. I love you anyway."

"Good. Because I love you too."


	17. Paparazzi

So I'm in love with the idea that Chat loves Aristocats. I've brought it up three times now and I'm probably not going to stop anytime soon. Also this chapter went in a totally different direction than what I originally thought should happen, so uh, enjoy?

Thanks to our reviewers AmyNChan, Diana Huntress Pines, Yoko89, MomijiFan Low-Ki, and pinksakura271. Again, reviews still aren't working so I'm basing this off the emails I have. If I forgot you I'm sososo sorry.

* * *

Marinette always knew how well things would go based on the days of the week. Mondays were annoying because the school week started up again, but she could live with it. Wednesdays were always her favorite because that was when Adrien's new magazine came out. Thursdays tended to go either way. Fridays were when she relaxed the most and enjoyed herself.

But Tuesdays, Tuesdays always suck. It was a Tuesday when she had discovered that she hadn't cleansed Ivan's akuma properly. It was almost always a Tuesday when there was an Akuma attack. And it was on a Tuesday that Marinette decided she had shit luck.

She always knew she was clumsy and slightly airheaded at times, but it wasn't until she became friends with Alya that she truly realized how unlucky it was. Ever since she became Alya's friend every Tuesday almost always ended in a disastrous attempt to find Ladybug. This Tuesday was no different.

"Oh come on, you're my best friend. There's no one else I can ask!" Alya pleaded. Her brown tote's pins glinting in the sunlight. Marinette saw Ladybug and Chat Noir's faces staring back at her, making her more aggravated. Some Tuesdays she was able to get out of Ladyblog duty. Unfortunately it seemed fate was not on her side today.

"Go ask Nino," Marinette bit back, annoyed with her best friend, "I'm not doing it!"

"Please?" Alya pouted and grabbed Marinette's hand, "It won't take long I promise."

"You're asking me to stalk Ladybug. We don't even know where she is. How exactly are we supposed to find her?" Marinette deadpanned, removing her hands from Alya's.

Alya sighed, "I didn't want it to come to this."

Marinette glared at her suspiciously, "What are you up to?"

Alya reached into her bag and grabbed a laminated poster, "Guess who's new modeling picture just came out?"

Marinette's jaw dropped, "No."

Alya gave her a wicked grin, "Yes."

Goddamn Tuesdays.

"I want to go home."

Alya sighed and nudged Marinette with the tip of her binoculars, "It's not that bad. Stay with me a bit longer?"

Marinette glared at Alya, "Do you know what time it is? It's almost midnight. You're cutting into my Wednesday."

"You and your days of the week," Alya rolled her eyes, "Once we get this interview with Ladybug all your Tuesdays are going to be great. Have patience."

Marinette's eyebrows scrunched and she exhaled deeply through her nose. When Alya got into Ladybug mode there was no way of getting her out.

It still didn't hurt to try though. "I had patience when we first started. We've been sitting in this bush for 4 hours now. I'm sick and tired of sitting on this rock." She idly ran her fingers over the side of her thigh, "I'm sure my bruises have bruises."

Alya perked up and hit her shoulder, "Shh. Someone's coming!"

' _Great. It's probably another kid from our school here to make fun of us.'_ Marinette groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"Uh, hi. Do you need help?"

Marinette peeked through her fingers, saw fluffy bright blond hair and groaned once more, "Why is it Tuesday?"

"Um…" Chat looked worriedly between Alya, who was practically bouncing off her seat, and Marinette, who looked ready to bash her head into the rock, "Is this a bad time?"

"No! No, no! This is great!" Alya grabbed Chat's hand and shook it as hard as she could, "I'm Alya- we've met before when you and Ladybug saved me- and I'm in charge of Ladyblog and our school blog too and I was wondering if I could get an interview with you and Ladybug- I mean if you're not busy that is- It would be really great if you could answer some questions, the fans have been dying to hear from both of you- speaking of which, where is Ladybug?"

Alya rambled through her impromptu speech in one breath and her eyes darted around looking for the superheroine.

Chat blinked a few times, trying to figure out what she said, "Yeah. I can totally answer a few questions."

"And Ladybug?" Alya brightened.

"She's not here-" Marinette shook her head furiously and Chat tilted his head in confusion, "I mean she's-" Marinette pointed to her left frantically, "She is busy patrolling the west side of town?"

"Oh." Alya's face dropped, then brightened once more, "I'll go over there and see if I can catch her. Marinette, interview Chat Noir for me?" Her eyes pleaded for her to listen. Marinette just scrunched her nose and nodded her head. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

And with that Alya ran off to find her idol, leaving Marinette and Chat staring at each other awkwardly.

"So uh, thanks for that," Marinette lightly coughed, "I thought I would have to sleep in that bush tonight."

"No problem Princess!" He grinned at her, "I'll always purr-tect you."

Marinette whacked his arm with the notebook she held, "Let's just get this interview over with." She glanced at the questions Alya had already written out. "Favorite color?"

"Green."

"How old are you?"

Chat pursed his lips, "I'm in high school."

Marinette nodded, understanding his need for privacy, "Favorite movie? Oh wait, I already know this one. It's Aristocats."

"Shall I sing for you again?" Chat's green eyes had a strange glint.

Marinette gave him a withering glare, "Don't even think about it."

Marinette added a small note to the side stating his love for singing. "What's something you can't live without?"

Marinette slightly shifted wondering why the air suddenly felt so tense. There was a slight pause where he scrutinized her.

"You." Marinette felt her breath catch and she stared into Chat's bright green eyes. And with that Chat grabbed her waist and sloppily kissed her on the cheek. Holding on to her for a few more seconds, he huskily whispered in her ear, "Bye Mari! See you later."

With that he grinned at her brightly once more before jumping onto the top of the street lamp and soaring off into the city.

Marinette could feel her face getting warm. "Damn cat," she murmured wiping her cheek with her sleeve.

She stared after Chat for a few more seconds before pulling out her phone to call Alya. The bright numbers on her phone blinded her temporarily, forcing her to squint.

 _12:04 AM_

Well, Wednesdays were always her favorite.


	18. Stargazing

FF reviews are working again! Thanks to Star-The-Writer, Diana Huntress Pines, Yoko89, AmyNChan, pinksakura279, and MomijiFan Low-Ki.

We always post late so sorry? I'll have my chapter up sometime late today. Sorry about not updating yesterday!

* * *

"Chat, what are you doing here?" Marinette asked. "It's like midnight."

"It's a beautiful night for stargazing, Princess."

"Yeah, I suppose it is," she agreed, looking up.

"You want to climb to the roof with me? You can see them better."

Marinette nodded, smiling. She reached for his outstretched hand and let him pull her to the roof. They laid on the rooftop and Chat start pointing out constellations. He kept looking over at her, she noticed. Maybe to make sure she wasn't asleep.

"How do you know so many constellations?"

"My mom and I used to watch the stars together when I was younger," he explained softly. "She taught me all that."

"She sounds great."

"She was amazing."

"I'm sorry, Kitty."

"It's not your fault she's gone, Princess."

She reached for his hand and held it tightly. She looked over to see a hint of a smile on his lips. He raised his other hand to point at one of the brightest stars, explaining that it was really a planet. Marinette wasn't sure how long they were out there. She just knew she didn't really want to let him go quite yet. He started yawning probably about fifteen minutes after she had thought that.

"Purrhaps you should get home and go to bed."

He gave her a sleepy smile at her pun, "Yeah, I probably should."

Chat helped her down from the roof and onto her balcony. He gave her one last smile before climbing onto the railing.

"Get home safely."

"I will, I promise," he lingered for a moment. "Good night, Princess."

"Chat?" She asked, causing him to stop and turn back to her. "Can I ask you something before you leave?"

"Well you can't exactly ask me after I leave," he smirked, stepping back down. She gave him a dirty glare and he laughed, "ask me anything."

"Why'd did you keep staring at me tonight? I-I mean, you looked at the stars too but you kept looking over at me too.

He was silent for a moment, kind of surprised she had noticed. He looked up to the stars and Marinette thought maybe he wouldn't answer. However, he gave a short sigh before looking back to her.

"The stars looked so beautiful," he said, softly, voice growing even softer. "But I couldn't stop looking at you."

Marinette's face turned a deep shade of red and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He wished her a goodnight before jumping from her balcony and running along the roofs. She sighed dreamily, looking up to the stars again.

"That damn alley cat," she said, fondly.


End file.
